Media cassettes are used to store media in sheet form for automated picking and dispensing in a self-service terminal (SST). One particular type of media cassette is a currency cassette, which is used in an automated teller machine (ATM). Currency cassettes are sometimes overfilled by bullion centre or cash-in-transit personnel or machines. When a currency cassette is overfilled then an ATM in which the cassette is installed may not be able to pick banknotes reliably from that cassette because of excessive pressure on the banknote nearest a pick window. This can cause the ATM to go out of service, which results in increased cost and poorer performance for the ATM.